Indivisible
by Kieran Croi Orga
Summary: Years after Jade's disappearance, Jyce is kidnapped by Starnes and Dye, Inc. It is up to his friends Kieran Croi Orga and Joshua Likos to find him. Very Slight crossover with Digimon due to Hartman227's OC Jyce... Please R&R


**Hello one and all to my first story! Milestone! This is a forerunner to my first story, "Indivisible". It stars the cast of Better Days, as well as 3 OCs: Jyce (belonging to Hartman227), and my two OCs, Kieran Croi Orga (Eurasian Lynx) and Joshua Likos (North American Grey Wolf).**

**Please Enjoy! R&R**

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Hmm! Finally finished…"

Jyce leaped from his newly refurbished tree house back unto the fertile grass of his backyard. Hammer in hand; he looked up with pride at the house's one story Dutch Colonial theme. The twin _Prunus Mexicana _trees that held his structure in its hanging foundation were in full bloom and signs of ripening Mexican plums.

Jyce walked to the base of the tree, turned his back to it and slid slowly down the trunk until he was on his haunches. Pulling out his water bottle and removing the cap, Jyce took a long swig from the lukewarm liquid.

Cardinals and sparrows filled the long expanse of land he knew as his backyard with their constant clicks and chirps with the occasional choir of cheerful warbling. A gentle breeze moved the trees from their almost eerie motionlessness as they danced rhythmically while basking in the dying sun's evening glow.

'_It's getting late_," Jyce thought to him, '_Perhaps I should be getting home…' _He turned his attention to his expansive house in the distance, a good quarter mile away from where he currently was. Still this was a surmountable problem for any regular man, let alone a kitsune with the speed and dexterity of a pack of Spanish bulls.

However, Jyce wasn't feeling up to the whole idea of walking all the way back to the empty house; it's haunting corridors and darkened atriums constantly reminding him of his solitude. Once more, he looked up to his new house hanging 50ft over his head.

Jyce smiled and stood. He walked over to the ladder that led to his tree house and said with a hint of excitement, "Change of plans, it seems that you will be accommodating me tonight, after all!" And he made an impressive leap from the bottom rung of the ladder all the way onto the deck that protruded from the entry.

Opening the door, Jyce smiled as he examined his possessions in the house: white marbled floors that resembled the complexion of Greco-Roman busts, a queen sized bed with black satin sheets draped over its wooden frame, his bed stand was adorned with multiple classic stories of the American literature golden age, a table for four made of mango wood sat in the center of the one room guarded on all sides with fine black leather chairs, and a 50-inch plasma flat screen armed the wall at the attention of a futon mattress that Jyce had for years.

But among all of these things, Jyce didn't revere anything more than the pictures that stood on guard on his fireplace mantel, where a wooden lit flame insulated his home from the elements. Jyce approached them and paused at two in particular and allowed his solitary mind to relive those happy memories of the past:

_The first picture contained three persons: one being Jyce, another being a male lynx, and the third being a grey wolf. Jyce recognized these two as his friends: the lynx was named Kieran Croi Orga, a name that confounded Jyce for the majority of their friendship until Jyce finally asked him during their sophomore year. Kieran said it meant "Small dark one, golden heart" in Gaelic Irish. The wolf's name was Joshua Likos, which Jyce had translated as wolf in Greek. The picture had been taken prior to their high school graduation, and they had been discussing about what universities they would go to and their careers. His mother spied them and snapped a picture in mid conversation._

The picture brought a tear to his eye as he remembered his friends. Kieran had gone to Seton Hall academy in New Jersey to study law and morality while Josh went out of the country to study in Vienna for a degree in graphics design. Jyce had remained undecided in the university matter and decided to leave his family and come out to rural Missouri to stake his claim in the cheap land. Some days, he wished he had gone to university like his friends. Not that he regretted his decision to come the outskirts of Penermon. Stoddard County was secluded and much of the land was unclaimed and distant from any major road systems, leaving Jyce the space he wanted to without the protests of any neighbors or the government.

Jyce wiped the tear from his cornea and paced his mantel until he came across the second picture, and the floodgates opened as he removed it from its perch and cradled it in his arms.

_The second picture was that of Jyce and perhaps the most important person that ever came to be in his life. Her name was Jade. She was the wisest and most elegant kitsune that Jyce had ever laid his sights upon. The majority of Jyce's time growing up was with her. Always watching and ever loving, Jade was practically Jyce's guardian angel. Jyce had kept her a secret, not wanting to compromise their relationship._

_That was, until, she disappeared…_

_Jyce returned home from school one day to find a letter on his bed. It read: _

Thanks for everything, but my family needs me.

I hope our paths cross again, I love you.

Good bye my love

Jade

_That was the first time she told him that she loved him back…_

_His only source of happiness, and it was gone…_

_All that he had left was this picture, one out of several that Jade had taken before she left…_

Jyce's eyes flooded with tears as he clutched the picture closer to him. He walked over to his bed and sprawled across it in an emotional wreck as he gave permission to himself to break down, just this once.

The picture always had the same affect on him. Jyce had promised to himself that he would never cry over her, to not break down, to be WEAK! He told himself to be strong. She would return to him one day, but when and where was never revealed to him.

Jyce feared that it was more permanent than he had anticipated it was…

Finally, after an hour of emotional release, Jyce picked himself off the now soaked satin. He walked slowly back to the mantel and replaced the picture back onto its original position.

Placing both arms in symmetrical distances across the mantel, Jyce leaned against the marble and continued to stare at the picture for another minute before pacing to the still ajar front door.

A cold chill sent shivers down Jyce's spine, the Missouri night providing a calm chill over the kingdom that he presided over.

Walking over to the far right edge of his patio, a plum fell from one of the trees. Jyce instinctively caught it in mid air without turning his attention from his land. From there he could see the moon now high in the sky in her full beauty, its silvery brilliance illuminating Jyce's blood red fur and defining his silver accent.

Jyce's tail wagged slowly against the cold wood as he examines the ruby fruit in his hand. He rubs over it, his hands gently caressing it and polishing it until he could see his eyes in its reflection. Sighing, he throws it off the edge and turns back to go into the house.

Once inside, the heat of the fire warming his chilled fur, Jyce grabbed the brass door handle and closed it.

'_Perhaps some sleep will do me some good_?' Jyce thought, almost questionably, to himself.

But right as he is about to pull back the sheets to his bed, something made him jump in surprise…

**rap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

Jyce quickly spun around to face the door.

'What the Fuck? Knocking! Way out here!' Jyce wondered frantically, 'Nobody visits my MANSION, let alone even know about the TREEHOUSE! I just BUILT the sonuvabitch!'

Jyce quickly, but silently, glided over to the futon. He reached underneath it and procured a charcoal black HS2000.

**rap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

'Knew this would come in handy.' Jyce thought as he gently slid next to the door. Handgun in ready position, he slowly turned the brass knob, the tumblers groaning softly after every degree.

**rap-tap-tap**

The knob refused to give another inch, meaning that all Jyce needed to do now was to force the door open and meet the figure at the door head on.

Jyce started counting in his head:

'One….'

**rap-tap-tap**

'Two….'

**rappity-tap-tap**

'THR-' But just before Jyce could apply pressure to the door, he heard soft clops as the figure backed away from the door.

'The hell?' Jyce ears perked up and pressed against the door. Nothing… He released the knob, letting it return to its regular position.

All of a sudden, the clops returned, louder this time, almost as if the person was…Running?

Jyce realized what was about to happen

"Oh Shi-!"

The door burst open and Jyce flew backwards onto the marble. The HS2000 slid across the marble's smooth veneer until it touched the black satin sheets on the bed.

In one fluid movement, Jyce made a 360 on the floor and came up with his claws out, ready to gouge the motherfuckers' eyes out!

Inches from the person's face, however, Jyce felt the impact of a fist on his right cheek. Jyce flew across the room. His rolled over in mid-air and landed on his haunches. He looked towards the door and charged the figure standing there.

'_Tink'_

Jyce stopped in mid stride as a dart found itself dead center on his head. His eyes grew wide in shock but slowly closed as a sudden calm coursed over his body. Stumbling forward, Jyce swiped at his assailant, but missed. His vision tunneled and he fell face first towards the marble floor, unconscious.

Before he could hit the floor, however, the figure grabbed him underneath the arms and cradled him with one arm.

A voice crackled over a radio, "_Did you get him_?"

The figure reached for the radio with his free hand, dug it out of his pocket and responded, "yeah, I got him. Knocked him out cold with the tranquilizer. Are we done here?"

The radio crackled to life again, "_Well, he was the primary target, but search around the house and look for any other evidence_."

"Roger that."

The man slowly placed Jyce on his futon and promptly searched the house. After 5 minutes of searching turned fruitless, the man turned around to retrieve Jyce and leave when his eye caught something on the mantel: A picture.

The picture, he noticed, was the one of Jyce and Jade. He grabbed it, removed it from its case, and placed it in his pocket. As he turned, he saw the second picture: The one that contained Kieran, Josh, and Jyce.

The figure took the picture and observed it in his hand. Using his other hand, he once again retrieved his radio:

"The search didn't turn up anything significant, but I think we just found our next targets…"

After a slight pause from the other line, the response came, "_Who_?"

"It seems that this 'Jyce' may have told some of his buddies about his significant other…"

"Well then, it seems that we will have to… Extract these persons as well. Very well, Fisk, get Jyce back to HQ. We need to plan our next move and find these 'buddies' of his."

"Roger that" Fisk said. He placed his radio back in his pocket. Fisk continued looking at the photo, studying Kieran and Josh. He then folded the photo, put it in his breast pocket, and turned away from the mantel.

Retrieving Jyce, Fisk opened the door to leave. He took one more look around the house, and closed the door…

**And there you have it! The first chapter…**

**What did you guys think? Please R&R!**

**Thanks, and please subscribe!**

**Kieran Croi Orga**


End file.
